


Small Hands

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana just really likes holding Akko’s hands, F/F, Fluff, Handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: The first time Diana noticed the size difference between her and Akko’s hands, it was their first year at Luna Nova.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895362
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Dianakko Week day 2: Cuddles/Handholding!

The first time Diana noticed the size difference between her and Akko’s hands, it was their first year at Luna Nova during the annual broom race. When Akko had fallen off the Shooting Star and she came to the rescue, clutching onto her wrist to prevent her from plummeting any further, Diana’s mind had strayed—for only a fleeting second—to subconsciously note that the hand in such close proximity to hers was a fair amount smaller. It came off just as juvenile as everything else about Akko. 

But she had pushed the thought aside then, believing it was nothing of importance. Surely something as mundane as the size of another person’s hands would never be of significance to her. 

Then, came the second time.

* * *

  
For months, Diana found herself agonizing over her seemingly impossible relationship with Akko Kagari. Day in and day out, the difficulty that stemmed from the two of them even just being in the same vicinity as one another was enough to make anyone believe any hopes of them getting along was a lost cause. That was what Diana, herself, had thought because certainly two people as different as them were bound to forever remain at odds.

But then, of course, arrived the night that changed all that. 

If there had been one thing Diana expected from Akko sticking her nose where it didn’t belong and showing up at her house uninvited, it was trouble. She couldn’t possibly conclude what possessed Akko to forego any sense of decency and pull the stunt she did, but if she had any say in it—and she did—she would just have to get through the night and send Akko away first thing in the morning.

However, with Akko around, that should have been Diana’s first clue that nothing that night would be going according to plan. Of course, it wasn’t Akko’s fault that her aunt and cousins had pulled an even worse stunt, prompting her to advance in her plans to become family head without even a second thought. 

Though, in true Akko fashion, she would always find a way to involve herself in matters that did not concern her. And when everything began to go wrong and Diana lost all faith, for the first time, she had not a negative word to say about Akko’s interference. For the first time, she had been truly grateful for it.

Diana would never forget the way she had bared herself to Akko, telling her things she had never told anyone else as all her emotions came rushing out in her state of vulnerability. And she would most certainly never forget the feeling of Akko’s hands clasping around hers, firmly holding onto her as everything else felt like it was slipping away. 

Of all people, Diana never expected it to be Akko who would reach out and give her the warmth she had been missing for so long. Warmth that found purchase in her very skin as Akko’s hands wrapped around her own. Those hands had been the first thing to pull Diana back to reality, grounding her in a way she would have never expected. They were steady, unwavering, gentle, kind, and—

Small.

Akko’s hands were indeed small. But even so, Diana didn’t ignore the way they still fit perfectly with hers.

* * *

It hadn’t been much longer before Diana found herself focusing on Akko’s hands once again, among many other things.

So much had seemed to happen in such a short amount of time. One minute, Diana was idly passing time in her dorm, the next Lotte and Sucy were at her door, telling her Akko had gone missing. Then she was confronting Professor Ursula. Then she was _angry_ with Professor Ursula. Then she, along with Akko’s other friends, were out in the snow, desperately trying to find her.

They all knew how upset Akko was. They all knew how badly she needed to be comforted after the events that had transpired. But only Diana knew how specific her pain was. Only Diana knew, on a fundamentally personal level, how deeply this had cut Akko.

So when she was the one who had been lucky enough to locate Akko, as if the universe knew how badly they needed to be brought together in that moment, she ran to her and, before anything else, took hold of her hand as gently as she could.

They were hands lethargic and frail, offering none of Akko’s usual exuberance that one would expect. Hands Diana had felt trembling in the cold as she pulled Akko from the icy bench to get her someplace warm. Hands that had slowly regained their life as Diana reached out, steadying Akko the same way she had once steadied her. 

They were hands that had been able to regain their strength and push aside all the pain of the past in order to extend themselves towards a brighter future. And as they reached out for that future, Diana couldn’t find a single reason to not put her faith in those very hands, in _Akko_ , who she had come to believe in more than anyone else.

And when they eventually found themselves standing together at the top of the world, Diana was certain she made the right decision.

So, she took Akko’s hand in hers for just a second. She couldn’t linger because there was a more immediate task demanding their attention. But that one second felt like a promised eternity as Akko’s skin brushed against her own.

Her hand was smaller than Diana’s, that much was true. But it was still so much greater. It was everything she needed.

And it didn’t surprise Diana when she soon came to realize she never wanted to let it go.

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day as they found themselves strolling through town. The air was cool, the atmosphere was peaceful. Diana enjoyed days like this the most, especially when she got to spend them with her wife and—

“Ah, Yumi,” she called out, successfully catching the attention of their four year old daughter. She and Akko came to a halt, hand in hand, watching Yumi expectantly. She had sneakily tried to get away from her mothers to peer inside the window of a shop. But upon hearing Diana’s voice, she turned to her with big red eyes that were the mirror image of Akko’s and sighed at her failed attempt.

“I just wanted to see,” She explained in her tiny, adorable voice that made Diana’s heart melt every time she heard it.

“I know,” Diana said, struggling to not give in right then and there. “But you know the rule,” she extended the hand that wasn’t holding Akko’s, the one Yumi had been holding onto before she wandered away. “Small hands stay in big ones.”

Yumi made her way back to Diana and reached up to take her hand, but not before glancing curiously at her and Akko. “Is that rule why you always hold Mama’s hand?”

Akko then feigned a scandalized gasp and leaned down with narrowed eyes, hovering in front of Diana to address Yumi. “Hey! Are you calling my hands small?”

Yumi playfully slapped her free hand over her mouth, as if she accidentally let a secret slip out. Muffled giggles spilled through her fingers as she unconvincingly replied in a sing-song voice, “Noo~”

Diana laughed along with her daughter while Akko straightened back up with a non-serious _hmph._

Once her laughter subsided, she told Yumi, “It’s true I hold Mama’s hand a lot, but that’s just because I really like to.” Then she took another sneaking glance at Akko and because she couldn’t help herself, she added, “But yes, her hands _are_ rather small, aren’t they?”

In response to the light jab, Akko squeezed her fingers with a minimal amount of force. Diana grinned and did the same in return. 

Small hands or not, she was certainly never going to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> The one good thing about having a bunch of unfinished WIPs is that you can dust them off and finish them for when stuff like Dianakko Week comes around lmao. This was sitting in my docs since like... 2018 (yikes) but I’m glad past me procrastinated so I could refine it enough to be fully satisfied with it and put it out for you all now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
